War Between Duty and Love
by Eclipse Phoenix Mage
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, Atem; the king of Egypt, Bakura; the king thief and Mana. But who is Mana though? Is she the bringer of peace or the bringer of destruction? And how does she tie into both men's lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is one of my first stories, as I wrote two at the same time. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry about any bad spelling or grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

Chapter 1

"Mahad" called a woman with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a creamy white robe, "A moment of your time if I may?" she asked as a man with almond coloured hair covered by head piece and grey eyes turned to face the questioning woman.

"Of course Isis, how may I be of assistance?" he asked softy, not wanting to wake anyone in the palace seeing as it was late.

"I was wonder if you have notice the pharaoh acting different lately? And why that may be? My necklace is unable to show me anything as to what may be the cause" she inquired, while touching her millennium necklace.

As one of the pharaoh's sacred guardians it was her job to make sure he was safe. With Mahad being the pharaoh's closes friend since child hood Isis thought that maybe he knew what has caused the pharaoh's new behaviour.

Sighing, Mahad looked down at the ground before returning his gaze to Isis "I have notice the difference in our majesty, but sadly I do not know why. He of lately has even been a mystery to me. Some of the other guardians are starting to think he has fallen for a woman"

"Well that would explain some of his behaviour; looking off in to the distant, as if thinking of something or someone, not fully paying attention to the meetings. Not looking at other women, not even a quick glance and the abrupt stop of the use of his harems" Isis stated. "Well Shimon must be pleased, he has been harassing the pharaoh for quite some time now to wed and give Egypt a queen to birth an heir".

"Yes he is, but at the same time concern that it may be a peasant girl. After all the pharaoh did take to leaving the palace at night in his early stages of manhood. Mahad informed Isis of the concern that Shimon; the advisor to the pharaoh, has.

"But he has not snuck out of the palace in years and it has only been a few months that the pharaoh's behaviour has changed" Isis retorted "I know we have had difficulty in convincing the pharaoh to wed, as he would normally refuse saying he did not wish to marry. Maybe now he has changed his mind and has taken to one of the Nobel man's daughters" Isis said, while silently praying this was true.

A weak smile graced Mahad's face "For everyone's sakes, let us hope he has. He said before giving Isis a small bow and turning to head to his chamber. Though something in the back of Mahad's mind was telling him that this was not the case and far from it.

####

He stood there pacing the floor of his massive chambers, waiting for Yah; the moon god to be high in the sky, insuring everyone to be deep in slumber before taking his leave.

Millions of thoughts were running through his mind, of the many possible outcomes of the night; he would either rejoice in the unexplainable amount of happiness or suffer in misery and pain.

He could not wait any longer, even with Yah not at its peak in the night sky to give an unnoticeable departure. Grabbing the long black cloak laying on his bed, he draped it over his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head. He turned to leave before coming to a halt at a table standing in the room, pausing he eyed the table and the object that occupied it. He battled with himself as whether he should take it or not; as if maybe it could help matters if it came to that. Regardless he left the object on the table, striding to the doors and gently pushed them open escaping into the night.

Standing in the shadows near the stables, he check his surroundings; making sure that no guards were around to stop him. Satisfied it was all clear he proceeded to make his way to the private stable of his horse. Looking in he found his big black muscular stallion sleeping, in a soft voice he called to his horse in hopes that it was not enough to scare the animal, causing someone stir and come look.

"Khepesh"

Nothing.

"Khepesh" the man called again a little louder.

Khepesh slowly lifted his head from the hanging position that it was in and twitching his ears, all the while the eyes of the beast still remained closed.

Getting annoyed the hooded man called for the creature's attention one last time. He called to the stallion with demand in his voice, as if he was demanding attention from those in a room.

Opening its eyes the horse raised its head towards the owner of the voice that had been calling to him. Upon seeing the hood man the horse gave a small whinny. Grabbing the bridle that hung on the wall of the stable, the man entered the stable to catch the stallion and led him out of the box shelter the creature inhabited. Mounting the steed the concealed man reined the stallion to face the desired path, before kicking him up to engage in the rhythmic pace of a trot and leaving the palace in their wake.

####

She laid there on her bed fighting the urge to close her eyes. It was late and she could hear the calm breathing of her brother asleep in his own bed not too far from hers. Positive he was deep in slumber, the young woman climbed out of her bed and crept across the floor to the door that lead out in to the night air.

Taking out her wand she whispered a spell before the small ball at the top of her wand started to glow, aiding the full moon to illuminate a clear path. Inhaling in a deep breath, she took a step and started her journey across the ocean of sand.

Seeing her destination a head of her, the girl started to think of how she would reveal the truth to her companion. Every thought that came into her mind about how she would explain did not sound right and casted the explanation away and tried to think of another way.

By the end the young woman was frustrated for not being able to come up with a good enough reason to justify for her lie.

Casting aside her current thoughts she decided to let her mind wonder, leading her to think about the very first time she encountered him.

_Flash Back_

_Her brother had gone on another one of his many trips, leaving her alone in their forgotten village. Taking the opportunity she left the half destroyed building that they call home and headed for her favourite hidden spot._

_After the long battle to get passed the thick barely penetrable bushy shrub, she was crouching low in the small rock tunnel and emerging out the other side to find the clearing of her hidden spot. Basking in the beauty of the area she made her way to the edge of the Nile's riverbank. She was about to remove her tunic and dive in to the water when she heard a snorting noise. Heading in the direction of the noise she peered over the rocky edge, to see a big Black horse pawing at the ground; snorting when the dust flew up and into its nose and there laying a few meters away from the horse was a man. _

_The man laid on his back with one leg straighten out, while the other was bent upwards, his arms were crossed over his forehead; shielding his eyes from the sun's raises._

_Even at afar the girl could tell at he was Noble by his attire; h__e wore a white tunic, white shoes, with a blue cape and his Shendyt had a light blue strip down the centre. He had gold bands around his calves, waist, wrist, upper arms and around his neck. The ceremonial wing of Horus, rested on his left shoulder._

_Not being able to look away the girl continued to observe the other features of the man; his bronzed kissed skin, wild tri-coloured hair of black, magenta and blonde and his well-built muscles._

_She was too far to get a good look at his face, but from where she sat she could clearly tell he was handsome. Pink blush creep onto her checks at the thought of this man to be handsome, a man to whom she does not know. Then again she does not know anyone besides her brother. He always makes her stay hidden in their home so she could be safe._

_He told her of what happened to their family from when they were young, when many ruthless men came destroying the village and killing everyone. She could not recall all the events that night, all she remembered was her father telling her mother to run. With her mother obeying she ran, she ran with a young girl tightly in her arms, burning building and screaming were all around them wherever they went. _

_Rounding a corner the girl and her mother ran into a couple of the bandits who were responsible for all the havoc. Turning the woman ran once again, hoping to escape the bandits, though they were soon after the pair of females. Running to a dead end the mother cradled her child tightly, tears running down her face. Upon seeing a small opening the mother kneeled down in front of it. Looking at the young girl the woman whispers to the child telling her to stay hidden and not to make a sound no matter what, with a nod from the small girl the mother hugs her daughter telling her how much she loves her before pushing her into the opening. _

_Darkness and blood curdling screams surrounded the girl as she hugged herself in to a tight ball tears and soft sobs escaping from her. She didn't know how long she stayed there till she heard the soft voice of a boy calling her, peering in the direction of the voice she found a boy with white hair facing her with a smile and since that day she has always been with her brother. Just those two._

_The girl felt wet moisture running down her check, whenever she thinks of that night it always brings her to tears. Wiping the tear away, she wipes away the memory as well and sets her mind back on to the reason for why she came here in the first place._

_Taking one last look at the man the girl manoeuvred her way back down the rocks, before she whipped out her wand trying to remember the spell to create a sound proof barrier. Allowing her to go about her business without attracting the attention of the Nobel man. _

_End of Flash Back_

By the time she finished her deep train of thought she found herself standing at the entrance to the secret meeting spot of where they would be and have been meeting. Pushing her way through the borders that surrounded the area, after some time she had finally made it to the clearing in the middle of this secret location.

She admired how this area kept its self well hidden; on one half surrounding the cleared space, before reaching the rock tunnel was the thick shrubbery, which she herself had just managed to get through and the other half was a sharp steep wall of rocks. Attempting to climb it would be crazy, unless you're a skilled climber. One wrong move and the person could end up seriously injured or even worse.

Bringing out her wand the young woman repeatedly said the same spell while pointing certain directions, allowing lit candles to materialise out of thin air to assist the moon in bringing more light into the area.

####

Bringing his horse back down from a gallop into a walk, that he had urged the horse into before. The man felt that he was safe enough from the palace that he started to relax, knowing he would not get caught with the length of distance he and his steed had.

Observing his surroundings, he got an idea of how far he had travelled and how much longer it would take. Satisfied he knew where he was and knowing that it would not be long till he reached his destination. He started to think about how he was going to announce his true identity to her.

Although he never lasted long with his examples of explanation, not when it came to thinking about her.

Her dark tanned skin, long slender legs, her well moulded breast, long untameable brown hair, enchanting smile and her most exotic and captivating element were her eyes; emerald gems, that shine even in the blackest of nights. Oh how he loves to stare into those eye, never wanting to look away, for nothing could compare to their beauty.

Shaking his head he tried to get those kinds of thoughts out of his mind, he needed to think about his explanation. Although once those thoughts of her emerge and he lingered on them, the more difficult it is to get them out. Sighing in defeat he embraced the thoughts back into his mind and started thinking about the first time he laid eyes on the divine beauty, owner of the emerald gems.

_Flash Back_

_He was laying__on the sand near the Nile River soaking in the sun's beam of light. He had snuck out of the palace to get some space, the meetings with nobleman and peasants were getting too much, allowing pile up's to form and the attack from the theft king only made things worse. He was burning huts, assaulting people at random and stealing; driving the people to panic. _

_Needing space to relax and think the man excused himself retreating to his chambers, informing his advisor that he does not wish to be disturbed and if anything came up that he would deal with it when he was ready. _

_This allowed the man time to sneak out, to get complete privacy with no one else around just him.. _

_Upon hearing a splashing of water the man shot up from his laid position to search his surroundings for the cause of the noise. Travelling his eyes along the river and its bank he found no reason for the movement of the water. _

_Standing up the man dusted the sand off of himself and was about to head for his horse when heard the water splashing again, allowing him to pin point the location of where the noise was actually coming from._

_Quietly making his way over to a rock wall, the man began to climb the steep slope and carefully placing his limbs on a secure ledge, before continuing the ascent up. Reaching the top he was able to descend down to one of the walls ridges positioning himself safely and secretly behind a rock. He watched to see what had been causing the disturbance of the water's surface; a crocodile? A hippopotamus? A desert dweller?_

_The man was utterly taken aback when he saw not a crocodile nor a hippopotamus emerged from the water, but a young woman. He watched as dark brown hair sprang out from underneath the Nile's surface, the brown hair was followed by an angelic face. _

_He gazed bedazzled as the woman made her way to the riverbank and out of the water. Her shoulders were first to come into sight from beneath the water her tanned skin glowing from the rays of the sun, her well developed breast and lean torso slowly came into view joining the rest of her upper body above the water. Her slim hips and slender legs lastly left the Nile bring the woman to stand on the warm sand of the riverbank._

_Unable to pry away his eyes from the scene, he continued to sit and observe. He watched as she pulled her hair twisting it to remove the excess water, letting the water slide down her body or pour onto the ground. He could just see the thin soaked undergarment clinging to her body, outlining her flawless figure and all the while he watched her he felt something stir. _

_Her beauty, current state of dress and the remaining water slithering down her body to any place it saw fit, was too much. He felt a rush through his body, his heart racing, he had to look away to gain control over himself._

_By the time he looked back the woman was dry and dress, much to his confusion as to how she was able to do that so quickly._

_As she started to leave he tried to follow though proving difficult. He tried to move quickly; so he would not lose her, he tried to move quietly; not to give himself away and he tried to pick a safe path; to ensure he would not get injured_

_Though with all that attempt he still lost her, sighing in defeat he started making his way back to his horse. Believing that would be the first and last time he would ever see the young woman._

_End of Flash Back _

Coming back out of his thoughts and concentrating on the present, he could make out a small contour on the horizon and realised it was his desired target and that he would be arriving there momentarily.

Arriving at the foot of the rock wall the hooded man reined his stallion to a halt before dismounting and tying the reins around a branch that was wedged between rocks.

He then began a slow climb up the wall; grateful for the many years of climbing the trees in the palace gardens and thankful for the full moon's light descending down to aid him.

Upon reaching the top the man then started the climb down into the secret area. Reaching the bottom of the wall, the male figure turned taking in his surroundings. The moon's light fill the space before him, making it easy to see everywhere and everything that occupied it.

Located all along the rock wall were candles all flickering with an orange flame casting more light, brightening the space even more.

He paused his surveying of the area when something caught his eye. There standing in the middle of the cleared field stood a feminine figure. Their back was facing the man allowing him to only see her brown silk like hair cascading down her back.

He did not need to see her face to know who the female figure was, he had been longing all day to see her and now here she was, just meters away from him.

"Mana" he spoke joyously.

**Authors Note: So there is the first chapter. Yah is the name of the moon god and Khepesh means strong. Well on the site I found it said it means strong. Took me ages to find. There is also a word similar Khopesh, which is a type of sword. Shendyt is the bottom part of a male's tunic. Feel free to write a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** WARNING! This chapter contains lemon! If you do not wish to read that part then stop reading when you get to () () () () then continue when you come across () () () () again. You have been warned, so no complaints if you read that bit and didn't wish to. Thanks to Angel de acuario, Cadyn brewer-sidelia miller who added this story to their favourite list and Aqua girl 007 who added this as a favourite and who also reviewed. **

Chapter 2

Upon hearing her name the girl spun around to face a hooded man in the distance, she watched as the cloaked man removed his hood revealing his identity.

"Atem" Mana spoke softly her eyes widen with joy and a smile crept onto her face.

She stood there staring at the man before her, admiring his wild tri-coloured spiky hair, his handsome face and narrow amethyst eyes.

Not being able to bear the distance between the two any longer, Mana rushed at the man and threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms entwined around her waist bringing themselves into a hug.

"I've missed you" Mana whispered

"And I have missed you" Atem said tightening their hug with his arms, before pulling back and kissing her lips softly.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked

"No I got here only a few moments before you" she informed.

"That's good I would not have wanted to keep you waiting" he said looking down into her emerald gems.

Mana smile while looking up into amethyst orbs, before frowning and turning away to face the ground.

"_Well it's now or never"_ Mana thought to herself.

"Atem there is something I must tell you" she said still continuing to look at the ground.

Atem himself frowned, he also had something to tell her, but he watched Mana and waited for her to continue her sentences. When no more words left her lips Atem interjected.

"Mana what is it? You know you can tell me anything" he said encouragingly.

"Well I- I mean it's just-" she fumbled looking for the right words to say.

Mana felt a hand cup her chin tilting her head up and to the side to face Atem once again. All Mana could see in those piercing eyes of his was concern; concern for her and what she was trying to say.

"I love you" she whispered.

Mana was taken aback by what she had just said. Yes it was true that she loved him and wanted to just be with him, no other. But she wanted to tell him the truth, everything about her and her life before she uttered those three words.

Atem's eyes widen at Mana's confession, shock first coursed through him then joy, only for misery to take its place. Atem loved Mana, he knew that and he had known for quite awhile now. He had even stopped the nightly visits from his harem, once he realised it was only Mana he wanted. Just for her to be his and him to be hers. But he wanted to tell her his true identity first. Because of how he feared she might take it the news. The thought of her then rejecting him because of the fear and shock of who he really is, pained him a great deal.

He did not want to lose her, he had found his one love and now he never wanted to let her go.

He had come to a decision that he was going to tell her who he was and then confess his love.

As he looked into Mana's eyes he could see worry in them, from his lack of response. Without thinking he tilted his face forward and captured her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"And I love you Mana" he whisper as his lips brushed against hers.

He couldn't do it, he could not bring himself to tell her and he hated himself for it. For continuing to feed her this lie of his false identity.

He let go of Mana taking a step back to put some space between them.

Burning bright eye and the bright smile that Mana wore on her face from Atem's announcement, turned to concern, confused by Atem's actions.

"Atem?"

"Mana there is something I need to tell you and I don't know how you will take it" Atem started to say.

He was about to continue when in a flash Mana was standing right in front of him with her index finger on his lips.

"Whatever it is I don't need to hear it, I don't care what it is. I have you, that's all I want. Nothing else. Just you in every way possible" Mana declared.

() () () ()

With each sentence, her lips neared his, edging closer and closer until they laid upon his. The kiss started out gentle and sweet, and then to a fierce and hungry one, filled with passion.

Mana's word got to him, to his need and desire for her.

He brought one of his hands to her waist and the other to the back of her head, tangling in her hair.

Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling them closer together; ridding the space between them.

She sighed when she felt Atem's tongue running along her lips, giving him the opportunity to take complete advantage. His tongue sought its way into Mana's mouth exploring every segment of this gateway, till it found her own tongue and began wrestling it for dominance.

Breaking apart for much needed air, breathing heavily they stared into each other's eyes and saw their own mirrored desire. Before locking their lips once again.

As if her body had a mind of its own, she felt her arms moving from around Atem's neck and down along his torso. Reaching the bottom of his tunic, Mana lifted it up, ripping it off his body and discarding it onto the ground next to them.

Bringing her hands back, Mana ran them ever so slowly down his chest and over the crevices of Atem's abbs. Trailing opened mouth kissing down his neck and along his chest.

Not being able to take it anymore, Atem cupped her face with both of his hands bringing her face up to his and attacking her luscious lips.

His hands ran down her body to her thighs, gripping them he lifted her up off the ground. As she was lifted up from the ground Mana wrapped her legs around Atem's waist. All the while their lips never breaking apart.

Feeling Mana's legs around his waist, he slowly started to bend his knees, letting them hit the ground and allowing him to come into a kneeling position, before he slowly descended to the ground.

Still located in between her legs, Atem trapped her body underneath his. As his lips started to make their way from her lips, along her jaw line and down her neck

Small moans escaped Mana as Atem's lips remained on her neck while his hands moved again. One hand went back to burying itself in her hair while the other played at the edge of her tunic, caressing her stomach.

His hand gently began to make its way up her stomach and towards her breast. He pulled away from his assault on her neck to look deeply in to her eyes, to ask the silent question of if she was sure.

In response to his unasked question she raised her hand running it along his cheek. Smiling she lifted her head and kissed him.

Resuming its trek, Atem's hand inched closer to Mana's breast, until he reached it and captured it with his hand; squeezing and massaging it anyway he saw fit.

Grazing his thumb over her nipple, he rubbed it before bringing another of his fingers to it; pinching and twisting it. Before moving his hand over to the other, giving it the same treatment as is twin.

Soft moans escaped Mana as Atem's onslaught on her breast continued. His hand that had been entangled in her hair massaging her scalp, moved its way down to her shoulder, along her sleeveless tunic, till it reached the hem line.

Grabbing the fabric in his hand he pulled it up and over her head, breaking their lips apart, while his other hand remained on her breast. Leaving her bare before his eyes. Even with the low flickering lights of the candle and the full moon above, Atem was able to see everything.

Lowering his head Atem kissed Mana's lips softly, before moving them along her jaw, down her neck and continued towards her breast.

Reaching the moulds, Atem engulfed the teat of the free breast with his mouth. Rolling it around with his tongue, grazing and nipping at it with his teeth and sucking it till raw. Lathered in his saliva he removed his mouth from that breast to the other that his hand had be occupying.

Her hands snaked their way into his hair, pulling on the smooth strands, moaning as the pleasure of Atem's assault at her chest, ran through her body.

Smirking against her breast, at hearing her moan of enjoyment, Atem continued to mouth at her, while he drifted one of his hands down her leg and slowly brought it back up along her inner thigh. Sliding his hand under the skirted part of her tunic he stopped when he reached her nether region, cupping her most sensitive area and started to rub his palm against her delicate flower.

Mana's eyes sprang open, shocked at the new location of which Atem's hand resided.

Mana's moans grew louder as waves of an intense new pleasure crashed throughout her body.

"Atem" she called out, silently pry for him to take her, as she felt a tightening tension grow within her.

Lifting his head up at the call of his name and gazed into her hooded eyes. His hands ceasing their movement on her body.

He could feel he was at his limits, the hardening and swelling in his crutch was starting to become too much. He had to take her, he wanted to make her his. The tension in his harden organ, was begging him to find relief, to release what had been built up.

But if he did surrender to his desire, to deflower her, to destroy her maidenhead before she wed, then he be labelling her a whore; undesired by other man and unfit to wed. That is until another thought crossed his mind.

He loved her, he wanted everyone to know it; that she was his. He did not want other men interested, let alone looking at her and with that he made his decision.

His eyes softened only then to turn serious, pulling her out of her dazed stare.

"Mana I love you, and I want nothing more than to be with you, even when I enter Osiris's realm I want to be with you" Atem said as a smile built upon his lips as the words continued to flow.

"Mana when we leave here I want you to come back with me. Come home and live with me. I want to wed. I want to wed you, Mana, to take you as my wife. To be with me".

He exhaled the breath that he had not known he had been holding. He bore straight into her eyes, searching for any type of response.

"Your answer my love?" He asked after a few more unbearable moments of silence.

Without even thinking; not about her brother, not about what he would do when he found her missing, nor about the foreign place Atem was going to take her to.

The only thing on her mind was sheer joy.

A bright smile graced her features and her eyes shining as her answer poured from her lips.

"Yes, yes, I want nothing more".

He could not describe how happy he was at that moment as Mana answered.

He brought his lips to her for another passionate kiss.

His hands went to her waist, to the knot that was keeping the skirt of her tunic in place. Undoing the knot, he flung her tunic away, leaving her completely nude beneath him.

He felt her hands at his own waist, removing his Shendyt, the only piece of clothing left. Their eyes stared at the beauty of the other, mesmerised by flawless perfect that they both held.

His hands were at her waist again as he gently lowered himself, his harden organ throbbing with anticipation.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, waiting for what was about to come.

She felt his tip slide in her entrance, just enough to part her.

He felt a shiver run down her body. Leaning in he whispered against her ear.

"I am sorry for this Mana, for the pain I'm about to cause you. Forgive me… please"

A single tear escaped her, as she whispered back to him.

"There is nothing to forgive my love. I'm ready, please… do it"

With that she closed her eyes, waiting for searing pain to rip through her.

Giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, he drew back his hips, inhaling a deep breathe he thrust forward; deflowering her; taking her purity, all in one movement.

While Atem moaned at the tightness and warmth of Mana around him, she was hissing in pain, as her back arched upwards.

Atem laid still atop of her, gently kissing every part of her face, whispering his apologies.

Slowly, the pain started to depart and was being replace by an overwhelming feeling of fullness.

The new feeling that Mana now felt intrigued her and she wanted to feel more. With a move of her own hips, she felt a spark run down her spine and heard another moan coming from Atem.

He began to thrust, slowly and gently, as Mana was not use to the movement that Atem was doing.

Moaning from the pleasure, Mana found she was starting to move her hips. Meeting Atem thrust for thrust.

He began to pick up the pace when he felt Mana's own thrust. Driving himself harder and faster into her.

"Mmmm A-Atem"

Mana's moans soon turned into screams of pleasure as the tightening tension she felt before, returned; hungrier than before. Running her hands down his back, clawing as they went.

He groaned as pleasure and pain ran through him from the onslaught of Mana's hands.

Atem's breathing became heavy and hitched as he felt his limits had reach there boiling point.

Mana's screams had become louder and more frequent. Atem knew she was at the end of her limits as well.

"Mana" he groaned, they were so close.

"ATEM" Mana cried out as she when over the edge, losing herself in the pleasure that had now taken over her completely.

Atem had also reached his climax, spilling his seed in her. Still lightly thrusting in her, he rode out the feeling as his seed continued to flow into her.

After a moment Atem pulled himself out of Mana and laid down next to her on his back.

() () () ()

There they both laid, gasping for breath, trying to steady themselves. Regaining their breathing back into an easy flow, Atem brought Mana over on to him. Laying her on top of him, to use him as a pillow.

Looking down he found her eyes closed, believing her to be asleep. Leaning down he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Mana"

Atem closed his eye, waiting for sleep to consume him. When he heard a soft voice.

"And I love you, Atem"

They both smiled before allowing sleep to take over them.

####

"WHERE IS HE?" a man with blue eyes and short brown hair yelled.

"We are unsure priest Seto, the whole palace has been searched and is being researched again as we speak" the captain of the guards said.

Five out of the six sacred guardians to the pharaoh were in the throne room, all full of worry and concern as to what could have happened to their beloved king.

"Priestess Isis, have you been able to see anything?" a man with grey hair, one brown? Eye and one gold, wearing a hooded robe questioned.

"Unfortunately I have not, Priest Aknadin. For some reason it seems that I am being blocked" Isis replied.

"How is that even possible? The millennium necklace has never failed" a man with black hair that stopped just above his shoulders retorted.

"I am unsure Karim, but it must be something powerful if it is able to hide from my tauk "Isis said with guilt.

Karim was about to speak again, when the doors to the throne room opened. Everyone turned hoping to see their king, but instead were greeted by their fellow guardian.

"Is there still no news of him" the newcomer asked.

"No Mahad, there is not, the entire palace has been checked and still nothing. I believe it is safe to say that he is not here" a bald man with a tattoo across his forehead said

"That is quiet obverse Shada, but the question is how did he get out? Mahad? You're in charge of the protection and security of the palace. Tell me how is it that our pharaoh still manage to get out? Seto asked angrily.

"Seto there is no need for the hostility. We need to work together to find our king and prevent panic among the people" Isis interfered, trying to calm down the situation before a fight broke out.

"For your information Seto, every solider was at their post last night, I have even increased the number of men to protect the pharaoh" Mahad spat back.

"And yet he still able to get out. That really says something about you and your men" Seto sneered

Growling Mahad turned and started to leave the room, when he was called back.

"Mahad wait, where are you going?" the priestess asked.

"To find our pharaoh, there is more than one way to find him then just looking with our eyes" Mahad replied without even turning to face the others, before continuing to walk away, heading for his spell room.

####

Groaning he rolled over to his side trying to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep, failing he sat up rubbing his eyes to wake himself.

Standing up he walked around the wall that separated him and his sister, frowning when her saw her bed emptied the man headed outside; thinking that she must be there. Emerging outside he found it to be empty, only himself was out there.

"MANA" the man with white hair and brown eyes called out.

He waited, no reply came.

"MANA" he yelled again.

…

Nothing.

He started to become a little nerves, as to what could have happened to his sister. Letting his mind wonder the through the possibilities, he finally came to the fact that nothing bad could of happened to her with him just around the corner from her. If someone came she would have fought, would have made a noise to wake him.

No she left on her own accord.

Smiling to himself and began the walk across the desert sand. He knew where she was, she may not know but he knew of her little secret spot. He saw her leaving the house one day and decided to follow; allowing him to discover the area. He had never said anything to her and let her have that little bit of privacy, a place of her own, for she always returned before the sun was up.

But today she wasn't and that made him feel uneasy, he had to go see her. To make sure she was safe and unharmed.

He couldn't lose her not yet, not when everything was working so well and going as planned.

####

Once again Mahad pushed through the doors to the throne room, gathering with the rest of the guardians.

"I have found him" he spoke calmly, reassuring everyone.

Everyone exhaled in relief, as they finally knew the location of their king.

"He is not far from here, Karim and I with my best men will go and retrieve him" Mahad continued.

"What makes you think that you are best to go and get him? Seto questioned

"Because Seto as much as I hate to admit it, you need to be in charge while we are gone. The people need to know that all is well. And if this is a trap you and the rest of the guardians need to be here to protect it all" Mahad said, smiling at Seto's silence.

Though only short lived.

"Well I'm glad you know who is in charge at least, when pharaoh is absent" Seto finally retorted, with his own smirk.

Frowning Mahad turned to face fellow Priest Karim, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Let us leave Karim, our horses are ready and the men are waiting. Let us go and bring our king home".

"Yes Mahad let us go and prey to Ra that he is safe".

The two priest left the throne room to head for the stables, leaving the rest of the priest to wait for their return.

Mounting their horses Mahad led the way out of the front gates, heading towards the area that his potion showed him on the map. Chanting a location spell to aid them. This spell would allowed Mahad to feel the strong magic that coursed through the pharaoh, like the blood in his veins and when Mahad neared the feeling would increase.

####

He woke to the heat of the sun that was pelting down on to his face. Groaning he brought one of his arms up to block the light. Looking down he found Mana, still laying on his chest, sound asleep.

He tried to move out from underneath her, hoping not to wake her. But failed.

Moaning Mana lifted her head to face Atem. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Mana. How are you this morning?"

She returned his smile, with her own.

"Good morning Atem. I'm a tad bit sore but otherwise I'm fine. You?"

"I'm great Mana, but I fear I won't be for long. I have been gone a long time and should have been back ages ago. Everyone will be worried and soon will be looking for me".

"Yes your family must be worried, Ra is very high in the sky and to find you missing would be upsetting. Mana said sadly, as their moment was about to come to an end.

She slide off Atem so he could get up. Sitting up Atem grabbed Mana and brought her into him.

"Mana you remember what I told you last night?" he whispered against her ear.

Not waiting for her response he continued.

"How I want you to come back with me, to leave your life of loneliness and have a family with me. Become my wife and live with me. We will never have to part again"

Mana was speechless, yes Atem said all this last night. But she was caught up in the moment, she had to think about in now. Though the answer still remained the same.

"Yes Atem. I will go back with you and stay by your side even in death".

She knew how worried he brother would be, but maybe she could somehow let him know she was alright. She thought about how she could sent a note or maybe she could cast a spell to show him she was alright. Maybe one day if he could accept other people and not think bad of them, then maybe he could visit and even stay.

####

The White hair, brown eye man had made it to the outskirt of his sisters little hiding spot and was trying to locate the exact area of the entrance. It all looked the same to him. After a long search he finally found it. Pushing through the dense shrubbery, he started the end of his search for his sister.

####

Mahad pulled his horse to a stop, confusing Priest Karim and the soldiers. He could feel the strong power of his king, but something wasn't right.

"Mahad what is it? Have you lost the magic trail of our majesty?" Karim asked nervously.

"No Karim, I can still feel his magic. It is strong very strong, he is nearby. But-

"But what Mahad? What is it?" Karim interrupted, his concern for his king was growing with every second Mahad was silent.

"There is something different, something else there" Mahad finally replied.

"He's not injured is he? Could that be it?" Karim said trying to find a reason.

"No he's not, he has his full strength and power. This different felling isn't to do with him, but lingers near and I can just feel it. Whatever it is, it must be strong"

Mahad was starting to become increasingly worried about his king and long time friend. He was out here alone with no protection and something strong located near him. What it was Mahad did not know, which only worried him more.

Concentrating, Mahad focused on the magical energy of his ruler. Turning his head came into his view was a small vegetation patch.

"There" Mahad called out pointing towards the distant trees and plants growing, "He is over there".

Without hesitation he kicked his horse into a gallop; wanting to reach the king as soon as possible. Mahad could hear the additional pounding of horse hooves, believing it to be Karim, while the soldiers trailed behind.

####

"Shall we take our leave now?"

"I think it would be best if we got dressed first Mana" Atem informed with an amused look.

"Oops" Mana said, one hand rubbing the back of her head.

"Allow me" she said whipping out her wand.

Muttering a small spell she waved the wand around both her and Atem, who were now in fresh new clothes that appeared on them due to the spell.

Atem walked up and wrapped his arms around Mana's waist.

"You never cease to amaze me" he said smiling before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Caught up in their moment neither one of them had notice the figure walking out of the rock tunnel, heading for them.

"MANA!" the new arrivals voice rang out.

Both Atem and Mana pulled back to look at the person disturbing them.

Mana's face dropped. _How did he get here? How did he even know I was here? How did he even know here existed? Oh man I'm in trouble. _Her mind was racing.

Atem on the other hand had an entirely different reaction.

"KING THIEF" he roared, his arm wrapped around Mana's waist once again pushing her behind him. Putting himself between the two, to keep her safe.

Mana looked at Atem confused, while the other man smirked devilishly at him.

The man turned back to Mana and spoke. Before Atem could get another word in.

"Mana what are you doing here? And with him, you have any idea who he is or what he could have done to you?" the man asked angrily.

"Of course I do Bakura, this is Atem and he would never hurt me" she retorted.

"He's the Pharaoh, the king, ruler of Egypt" Bakura snapped back at her.

Just now Atem had registered what she had said.

"Bakura?" Atem asked, wondering how his Mana could know the king of thieves.

"Pharaoh?" eyes widening as Mana returned his question with her own.

They were both about to explain when they heard other voices calling out interrupting them.

"Pharaoh"

"Pharaoh"

"My king where are you?"

Mana, Atem and Bakura all turned to face an area of the rock wall that the voices had been originating from.

It was not long before two figures came into view, both dressed in creamy white tunics.

"Pharaoh" they both cried out in unison.

"Mahad? Karim?" Atem called back, surprised to see them there.

Bakura jumped down from the ledge he was standing on and headed for Mana and Atem. Punching Atem while he was still distracted by his priest, Bakura grab Mana, pulling her away before she could reach for Atem.

"Mana quick, we must leave" he said.

"What? But Atem I cannot leave him" she said trying to pry herself out of Bakura's grip.

Recognising the thief king in their presence, Mahad starting chanting a spell holding out his staff, aiming for Bakura and Mana.

Hearing Mahad, Atem jumped up waving and yelled at him; hoping to stop him. Only it was too late. Atem watched as the ball of light speed past him and heading for the squabbling pair.

"Mana!" Atem yelled as the light explored on impact.

He feel to his knees in despair, as he just watched his loved one be obliterated into nothing.

Karim, Mahad and some of the soldiers rushed down to their pharaoh to assess that he was not hurt.

He ignored their calls to him and just looked at the area where Mana once stood.

His face was brought into a frown, as he saw two figures still sanding as the dust from the blast started to settle.

His eyes widen once he released who it was.

There standing side by side was Mana and Bakura. Mana was standing there, knees trembling, breathing heavy clutching tightly to her wand.

"Mana" Atem breathed with relief.

Looking up at the sound of her name she meet Atem's eyes and gave a small smile before dropping to her knees.

Atem stood up and was about go over to her, but was block when Mahad and Karim stood in front of him.

"Mana I know your energy is low, but you have to do one last spell. You have to get us out of here" Bakura whispered nervously.

He couldn't get caught, his plan would fail otherwise.

Looking up at Bakura, she nodded. Before turning her gaze back to Atem and giving him a sad smile.

A tear escaped her eyes as she muttered a spell of her own, allowing a bright light to slowly surround them.

"No" Atem tried to call to her, but it came out as a whisper once he realised what she was doing.

Before anyone could react they were all blinded by the bright light. When the light faded Atem searched his surroundings, but only found the soldiers, Karim and Mahad.

Mana and Bakura were gone.

**Authors Note:**** This was my very first time writing a lemon scene so I hope it was ok. At the moment I believe that will be the only lemon in the story but I cannot be certain, if there is another one I will warn you. But there is chapter 2 hope you like it. **


End file.
